Él éxtasis de Peeta
by patrynachys
Summary: El profesor Peeta Mellark y su alumna Katniss Everdeen acaban de consumar su amor e inician una relación clandestina en unas vacaciones en Italia, dónde Peeta inicia a Katniss sexualmente. Pero a su regreso la felicidad parece amenazada por una amante celosa y además alguien ha dado aviso a la universidad, ¿Serán descubiertos?
1. Chapter 1

**ADAPTACIÓN de la Segunda parte de "El infierno de Peeta", de Sylvain Reynard, llamada "El éxtasis de Peeta, que realizo sin fines de lucro a los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre, que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la Sra. Suzzane Collins.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sinopsis**

Tras varios meses de espera, el profesor Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen, su alumna, acaban consumando su amor e inician una apasionada relación en la clandestinidad. Apartados del mundo durante unas románticas vacaciones en Italia, Peeta la instruye en las delicias del cuerpo y en el éxtasis de la sensualidad.  
Pero a su regreso, su felicidad se ve amenazada por las estrictas normas académicas y por una ex amante celosa. Además alguien dará aviso a las autoridades ¿Serán descubiertos por el consejo universitario?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 1EEDP

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia NO es mía. El título original es: "El Éxtasis de Peeta" y es de Sylvain Reynard. Yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

_Florencia, 1290 _

El poeta soltó la nota con mano temblorosa. Permaneció sentado en silencio durante varios minutos, quieto como una estatua. De repente, apretó los dientes y se levantó. Recorrió la casa de arriba abajo, ignorando los muebles y los objetos frágiles que se interponían en su camino; sin hacer caso a los otros habitantes de la casa.

Sólo había una persona a la que deseara ver.

Recorrió las calles de la ciudad rápidamente, casi a la carrera, hasta llegar al río. Se asomó al puente, su puente, y escrutó las orillas esperando encontrar algún rastro de su amada.

Pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

No iba a volver.

Su amada Beatriz se había ido.

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 1**

El profesor Peeta Mellark estaba sentado en la cama, desnudo, leyendo _La Nazione_, el periódico de Florencia. Se había despertado temprano en la suite del ático del hotel y había pedido desayuno al servicio de habitaciones, pero no había podido resistir la tentación de volver a la cama para ver dormir a la joven que estaba en ella.

Estaba tumbada de lado, de cara a él, y respiraba suavemente. El diamante que le adornaba la oreja brillaba casi tanto como sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el calor de la estancia, bañada por la luz del sol que entraba por los altos ventanales.

Las sábanas estaban deliciosamente revueltas y olían a sándalo y a sexo. Los ojos de Peeta se iluminaron mientras recorrían sin prisa la piel desnuda y el cabello de Katniss.

Cuando volvió a la lectura del periódico, ella se movió y gimió. Preocupado, dejó el diario a un lado.

Katniss se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se las abrazó, enroscándose. Murmuraba algo que él no logró descifrar a pesar de inclinarse hacia ella.

Tensándose de repente, Katniss soltó un grito desgarrador y los brazos se le enredaron con las sábanas, lo que la alteró aún más.

— ¿Katniss? — Peeta le apoyó la mano en el hombro, pero ella se encogió ante su contacto.

Luego empezó a murmurar su nombre, cada vez más asustada.

— Katniss, estoy aquí — dijo él, levantando la voz.

Cuando iba a volver a tocarla, ella se sentó en la cama de un brinco, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

— ¿Estás bien?

Peeta se acercó a ella, resistiendo el impulso de tocarla. Katniss respiraba entrecortadamente. Al ver que la estaba observando, se cubrió la cara con la mano.

— ¿Katniss?

Tras un tenso minuto, ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Peeta, frunciendo el cejo.

Katniss tragó saliva con dificultad.

— Una pesadilla.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Estaba en el bosque, detrás de la casa de tus padres, en Selinsgrove.

Las cejas de Peeta se unieron, formando una línea detrás de las gafas negras.

— ¿Y por qué soñabas con eso?

Ella inspiró hondo y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la barbilla. La tela, blanca y tupida, se tragó su menuda figura antes de extenderse como una nube por toda la cama. A Peeta le recordó a una estatua ateniense.

Acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos, insistió:

— Katniss, háblame.

Ella se removió bajo su penetrante mirada azul, pero Peeta no se dejó conmover.

— El sueño empezaba muy bien. Hacíamos el amor bajo las estrellas y me dormía entre tus brazos. Pero cuando me despertaba, te habías ido.

— ¿Has soñado que te hacía el amor y te abandonaba? — preguntó él, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

— Una vez me desperté en el huerto sin ti — le reprochó ella suavemente.

El fuego que ardía en las entrañas de Peeta se apagó bruscamente. Pensó en aquella mágica noche, seis años atrás, cuando acababan de conocerse. Habían hablado y se habían abrazado. Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, él había ido a dar un paseo, dejando a una Katniss adolescente durmiendo sola. La ansiedad de ella era comprensible, y muy lamentable.

Le soltó los dedos con que apretaba la sábana con fuerza y se los besó uno por uno, arrepentido.

— Te quiero, Beatriz, y no voy a abandonarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Si me dejaras ahora, me dolería mucho más.

Peeta le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, acercándola a su pecho. Infinidad de recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente. La había visto desnuda por primera vez y la había iniciado en la intimidad de dos personas que hacían el amor. Ella le había entregado su inocencia y Peeta creía que la había hecho feliz. Había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Reflexionó unos instantes.

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche?

— No. Me alegro mucho de que hayas sido el primero. Lo he deseado desde que te conocí.

Él le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

— Me siento honrado de haberlo sido. — Se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola fijamente —. Pero lo que de verdad quiero es ser el último.

Katniss sonrió y levantó la cara para unir sus labios con los de él. Antes de que Peeta pudiera abrazarla, las campanadas del Big Ben resonaron en la habitación.

— Ignóralo — le susurró Peeta al oído, empujándola para tumbarse sobre ella.

Katniss buscó con la mirada el iPhone de él, que estaba sobre un escritorio.

— Pensaba que no te llamaría más.

— No voy a responder, así que no tiene importancia. — Arrodillándose entre sus piernas, tiró de la sábana —. En esta cama sólo estamos tú y yo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras Peeta se pegaba a su cuerpo. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, apartó la cara.

— No me he lavado los dientes.

— No me importa. — Peeta la besó en el cuello, deteniéndose para notar cómo el pulso se le aceleraba.

— Me gustaría arreglarme un poco antes.

Él resopló, frustrado, y se apoyó en un codo.

— No permitas que Glimmer nos estropee el día.

— No pienso permitirlo. — Katniss rodó hasta el extremo de la cama y se levantó, tratando de llevarse la sábana con ella para cubrirse, pero Peeta se lo impidió, agarrándola con fuerza.

— Necesito la sábana para hacer la cama — bromeó, mirándola con ojos brillantes.

Katniss sujetaba el otro extremo de la sábana y a Peeta le recordó a una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Se volvió buscando la ropa, pero estaba fuera de su alcance.

— ¿Qué problema hay? — Él apenas podía contener la risa.

Katniss se ruborizó y sujetó la sábana con más fuerza. Echándose a reír, Peeta finalmente la soltó y la abrazó.

— No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Eres preciosa. Si de mí dependiera, nunca volverías a llevar ropa.

Le besó dulcemente el lóbulo de la oreja, acariciándole el pendiente. Estaba seguro de que su madre adoptiva, Effie, estaría encantada de que esos pendientes hubieran ido a parar a Katniss. Con un último beso, la soltó y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Ella aprovechó para meterse corriendo en el baño. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Peeta pudo disfrutar del espectáculo de su precioso trasero cuando soltó la sábana.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, Katniss pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Hacer el amor con Peeta había sido una experiencia muy emocional. Todavía sentía las réplicas en el corazón. Era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta su historia en común.

Katniss estaba enamorada de él desde que habían compartido una casta noche en un huerto de manzanos, cuando tenía diecisiete años, pero al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, él había desaparecido. Confuso por las drogas y el alcohol, Peeta la había olvidado.

Pasaron seis años hasta su siguiente encuentro y ni siquiera entonces la reconoció.

Cuando volvió a verlo, el primer día de su curso de doctorado, en la Universidad de Toronto, le había parecido atractivo pero frío, como una estrella lejana. En aquel momento, no había creído posible que pudieran ser amantes. No le cabía en la cabeza que el temperamental y arrogante «Profesor» pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Había tantas cosas que no sabía al principio. El sexo era un magnífico medio para aprender mucho sobre otra persona. Y cuanto más descubría de Peeta, más la martirizaban los celos. La idea de él haciendo lo que había hecho con ella con otra mujer — en su caso, con muchas mujeres — le encogía el corazón.

Sabía que las anteriores relaciones de Peeta habían sido distintas. Sabía que sólo habían sido encuentros casuales, en los que los sentimientos y el afecto no jugaban un papel importante. Pero también sabía que había desnudado a esas mujeres, que las había visto desnudas y había penetrado en sus cuerpos. ¿Cuántas de ellas se habrían quedado con ganas de repetir la experiencia? Glimmer era una. Peeta y ella habían mantenido el contacto a lo largo de los años, tras concebir y perder a una hija en común.

La nueva visión que tenía del sexo había cambiado un poco la percepción del pasado de él y la volvía algo más comprensiva con la situación de Glimmer. Y mucho más cauta ante el peligro de perderlo, con esa o cualquier otra mujer.

Se agarró al lavabo al sentirse sacudida por una oleada de inseguridad. Peeta la amaba, ella no lo dudaba. Pero también era un caballero y si no se hubiera quedado satisfecho con su encuentro, nunca se lo diría.

¿Habría estado a la altura? Katniss le había hecho preguntas y no había dejado de hablar en todo el rato, cuando la mayoría de sus amantes probablemente debían de guardar silencio. Casi no había hecho nada para complacerlo y, cuando lo había intentado, él se lo había impedido.

Las palabras de su ex novio le volvieron a la mente para martirizarla.

«Eres frígida. Vas a ser un desastre en la cama.»

Apartó la vista del espejo mientras se planteaba lo que podía pasar si Peeta no quedaba satisfecho en la cama. El espectro de la traición levantó la cabeza, trayendo consigo visiones de él acostándose con su mejor amiga.

Enderezó los hombros. Si pudiera convencer a Peeta de que tuviera paciencia con ella y la instruyera, estaba segura de que sería capaz de complacerlo. Él la amaba. Le daría una oportunidad. Y ella le pertenecía. Estaba grabado en su ser de tal modo que era como si la hubiera marcado a fuego.

Al volver al dormitorio, lo vio a través de la puerta abierta de la terraza. Al dirigirse hacia allá, le llamó la atención un jarrón lleno de lirios de color lila intenso, mezclados con otros más pálidos. Otros amantes le habrían regalado rosas rojas, pero Peeta no.

Abrió el sobre medio oculto entre las flores.

_Queridísima Katniss_:

_Gracias por tu regalo, de valor incalculable_.

_Lo único valioso que tengo para darte a cambio es mi corazón_.

_Es tuyo_,

_Peeta _

Katniss leyó la nota dos veces, sintiéndose llena de amor y alivio. Esas palabras no parecían escritas por un hombre insatisfecho. Aparentemente, Peeta no compartía sus preocupaciones.

Él estaba tomando el sol en el futón de la terraza. Se había quitado las gafas y tenía el pecho gloriosamente expuesto. Al ver su cuerpo musculado, Katniss tuvo la sensación de que Apolo en persona había ido a visitarla.

Al notar su presencia, Peeta abrió los ojos y se dio unas palmaditas en el regazo.

Cuando ella se sentó, él la abrazó y besó apasionadamente.

— Hola, hola — murmuró, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara y mirándola con atención—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada. Gracias por las flores. Son preciosas.

Él le rozó los labios con un suave beso.

— De nada. Pero se te ve preocupada. ¿Es por Glimmer?

— Me preocupa que te llame, pero no, no es eso. — La expresión de Katniss se iluminó de repente —. Gracias por la nota. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

— Me alegro. — Peeta la abrazó con más fuerza —. Pero cuéntame qué te preocupa.

Ella jugueteó con el cinturón del albornoz hasta que él le cubrió la mano con la suya.

— Anoche... ¿fue todo como lo habías imaginado? — Katniss levantó la vista.

Peeta soltó el aire bruscamente. La pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa.

— Qué pregunta tan rara.

— Sé que para ti tiene que haber sido distinto que para mí. No estuve demasiado... activa.

— ¿Activa? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— No hice nada para complacerte — respondió Katniss, ruborizándose.

Él le acarició la sonrosada piel con la punta del dedo.

— Me complaciste muchísimo. Sé que estabas nerviosa, pero disfruté tremendamente.

Ahora nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te preocupe?

— Te exigí que cambiáramos de postura, aunque tú preferías que yo estuviera encima.

— No me lo exigiste, me lo pediste. Sinceramente, Katniss, me encantaría que me exigieras cosas de vez en cuando. Me gustará saber que me deseas con tanta desesperación como yo te deseo a ti. — Más relajado, Peeta le dibujó círculos con el dedo alrededor de un pecho —. Llevabas tiempo soñando con tu primera vez y querías que fuera de una determinada manera. Yo no quería quitarte la ilusión, pero me preocupaba hacerte daño. Lo de anoche también fue una experiencia nueva para mí.

Soltándola, le sirvió leche y café de dos jarras distintas y colocó una bandeja con el desayuno en el banco entre los dos. Había fruta y dulces, tostadas y crema de maní, huevos duros y queso. Y algunos Baci Perugina (chocolates rellenos con avellanas picadas y cubierto con chocolate negro), que Peeta había conseguido dándole una generosa propina a un empleado para que fuera a la calle a comprarlos, junto con el ramo de lirios.

Katniss empezó comiéndose uno de los Baci, con los ojos cerrados de puro placer.

— Has encargado un banquete.

— Me he despertado con un hambre de lobo esta mañana. Te habría esperado, pero... — Se disculpó negando con la cabeza y, eligiendo una uva, miró a Katniss con los ojos brillantes—. Abre la boca.

Cuando ella lo hizo, Peeta le metió la uva en la boca, acariciándole el labio inferior al retirar los dedos.

— Y tienes que beber esto... por favor. — Le alcanzó una copa llena de zumo de arándanos con soda.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Eres exageradamente protector.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— No, así es como se comporta un hombre enamorado que quiere que su amante esté en plenas condiciones físicas para resistir todo el sexo que planea practicar con ella. —Le guiñó un ojo.

— No voy a preguntarte de dónde sacas ese tipo de información. Dame el zumo.

Y arrebatándole la copa de la mano, se lo bebió de golpe sin apartar la vista de él.

Peeta se echó a reír.

— Eres adorable.

Katniss le sacó la lengua y se preparó un plato para desayunar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? — le preguntó él, abandonando el tono de broma.

— Bien — respondió ella, después de tragar un trozo de queso Fontina.

Peeta apretó los labios, como si no fuera ésa la respuesta que había esperado.

— Hacer el amor cambia las cosas entre un hombre y una mujer — insistió.

— ¿No estás contento con... bueno... lo que hicimos? — Katniss había palidecido bruscamente.

— Por supuesto que estoy contento. Lo que trato de averiguar es si tú lo estás. Y empiezo a temerme mucho que no es así.

Ella bajó la vista y volvió a juguetear con el cinturón del albornoz.

— Cuando estaba en la facultad, las chicas de mi planta se reunían y hablaban de sus novios. Una noche, contaron su primera vez. — Se mordisqueó una uña —. Sólo unas cuantas dijeron cosas buenas. Las demás historias eran horribles. Una explicó que habían abusado de ella cuando era pequeña. Otras habían sido forzadas por un novio o un pariente. Muchas estuvieron de acuerdo en que la primera vez había sido incómoda o las había dejado frustradas. El único recuerdo que tenían era el de su pareja gruñendo y acabando rápidamente. Pensé que si eso era a lo máximo que podía aspirar, más me valía seguir siendo virgen.

— Qué horror.

Katniss se quedó mirando la bandeja del desayuno.

— Quería ser amada. Me pareció preferible tener una relación casta a través de cartas. Una conexión de la mente y el corazón en vez de una relación sexual. No estaba nada convencida de que fuera a encontrar a alguien que pudiera darme las dos cosas. Cato, desde luego, no me amaba. Y ahora que estoy teniendo una relación satisfactoria con un dios del sexo, no soy capaz de devolverle el placer que me da.

Peeta alzó las cejas.

— ¿Dios del sexo? Ya es la segunda vez que lo dices. Te aseguro que no...

Ella lo interrumpió, mirándolo fijamente.

Enséñame. Estoy segura de que anoche no fue tan satisfactorio para ti como otras veces. Te prometo que si tienes paciencia conmigo, aprenderé.

Peeta maldijo en voz baja.

— Ven aquí. — Alargando la mano, la atrajo hacia él y la sentó sobre su regazo. Guardó silencio un instante mientras la abrazaba y suspiró antes de decir —: Das por sentado que mis anteriores relaciones fueron satisfactorias, pero te equivocas. Tú me diste algo que nadie me había dado antes: sexo y amor al mismo tiempo. Eres la única de mis parejas que ha sido mi amante en el auténtico sentido de la palabra.

Le dio un beso muy dulce, una confirmación solemne y silenciosa de sus palabras. Y después continuó:

— El deseo previo y el atractivo de la mujer son cruciales para disfrutar de la experiencia. Y puedo afirmar que tu atractivo y el deseo que sentía por ti fueron muy superiores a cualquiera de mis experiencias anteriores. Añade a eso que era la primera vez que le hacía el amor a una mujer en el auténtico sentido del término... No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí.

Ella asintió, pero algo en su actitud lo inquietó.

— Te prometo que no lo estoy diciendo para tranquilizarte. — Se detuvo como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente —. A riesgo de parecer un neandertal, tengo que reconocer que tu inocencia me resulta tremendamente erótica. Pensar que yo soy la persona que has elegido para que te instruya en los secretos del sexo... Pensar que alguien tan decente como tú puede ser al mismo tiempo tan apasionada... — Dejó la frase a medias y la miró fijamente —. Puedes aprender técnicas y posturas que te harán ser más hábil sexualmente, pero es imposible que me resultes más atractiva ni que nuestras relaciones sean más plenas.

Katniss se inclinó hacia él para besarlo.

— Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí anoche — susurró, ruborizándose.

— Y respecto a Glimmer, ya me ocuparé de ella. Por favor, no te preocupes.

Katniss volvió a centrarse en el desayuno, resistiéndose a la urgencia que sentía de discutir.

— ¿Me contarás cómo fue tu primera vez? — dijo.

— Preferiría no hacerlo.

Mientras se comía una pasta, Katniss buscó un tema de conversación más seguro. Sólo se le ocurrió hablar de las dificultades económicas por las que atravesaba Europa.

Peeta se frotó los ojos con las dos manos. Podría mentirle, pero después de todo lo que ella le había dado, se merecía conocer sus secretos.

— ¿Recuerdas a Johana Mason?

— Por supuesto.

Peeta se apartó las manos de los ojos.

— Perdí la virginidad con ella.

Katniss alzó mucho las cejas. Johana y su dominante madre nunca habían sido muy amables con ella y no le caían demasiado bien. No tenía ni idea de que la agente Mason, que la había interrogado tras el asalto de Cato el mes anterior, hubiese sido la primera mujer para Peeta.

— No fue una gran experiencia — dijo él en voz baja —. Podría definirse más bien como una experiencia traumática. No la amaba. Me sentía un poco atraído por ella, pero no había afecto entre nosotros. Fuimos al instituto juntos. Un año se sentó a mi lado en historia. — Se encogió de hombros —. Después de clase, nos veíamos y tonteábamos y al final...

»Johana era virgen, pero me mintió y dijo que no lo era. No fui nada atento con ella. Fui egoísta y estúpido. — Maldijo —. Luego dijo que no le había dolido mucho, pero había bastante sangre. Me sentí como un animal y siempre me he arrepentido.

Parecía avergonzado y Katniss sintió la culpabilidad irradiando por todos los poros de su piel. La explicación de Peeta la había hecho sentir mal, pero ahora entendía mejor su actitud de la noche anterior.

— Lo siento, es horrible. — Katniss le apretó la mano —. ¿Por eso estabas tan preocupado anoche?

Él asintió.

— Pero ella te engañó.

— Eso no es excusa para mi comportamiento. Ni antes ni después. — Carraspeó —. Ella dio por sentado que estábamos saliendo, pero yo no estaba interesado en ella. Eso empeoró las cosas, claro. Pasé de ser un animal a ser un animal y un idiota. Cuando la vi en Acción de Gracias, le pedí que me perdonara. Llevaba años sin verla. Fue muy comprensiva.

»Siempre me he sentido culpable por tratarla mal. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a acostarme con una virgen. — Carraspeó de nuevo —. Había. Hasta anoche.

»Se supone que la primera vez es dulce, pero rara vez es así. Mientras a ti te preocupaba no complacerme, yo estaba preocupado por no hacerte daño. Tal vez fui demasiado cuidadoso, demasiado protector, pero no podía soportar la idea de causarte dolor.

Olvidándose del desayuno una vez más, Katniss le acarició la cara.

— Fuiste delicado y generoso. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Percibí tu sentimiento. Noté que me estabas haciendo el amor no sólo con tu cuerpo. Gracias.

Como si quisiera demostrarle que no estaba equivocada, Peeta la besó apasionadamente. Katniss gimió cuando él hundió las manos en su pelo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Peeta bajó las manos y le abrió un poco el albornoz, mirándola inseguro a los ojos.

Ella asintió.

Él le recorrió el cuello con suaves besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja.

— ¿Cómo estás? — quiso saber, dándole un mordisquito.

— Muy bien — susurró, mientras Peeta volvía a recorrerle el cuello con los labios.

Él se apartó un poco para verle la cara mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el vientre.

— ¿Te duele?

— Un poco.

— Entonces deberíamos esperar.

— ¡No!

Peeta se echó a reír.

— ¿Decías en serio lo de hacer el amor aquí fuera? — le preguntó, con su característica sonrisa seductora.

Katniss se estremeció, pero le devolvió la sonrisa, enredándole los dedos en el pelo y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Peeta le abrió el albornoz y resiguió sus curvas con ambas manos antes de besarle los pechos.

— Al despertarte estabas muy tímida — le hizo notar, dándole un beso sobre el corazón—. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Ella le acarició una pequeña hendidura que tenía en la barbilla.

— Supongo que nunca me sentiré cómoda del todo estando desnuda. Pero te deseo. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que me amas mientras entras en mi cuerpo.

Lo recordaré mientras viva.

— Y si se te olvida, yo te lo recordaré — susurró él.

Tras quitarle el albornoz, la tumbó de espaldas.

— Tienes frío.

— No si me abrazas — murmuró Katniss, sonriendo —. ¿No quieres que me ponga encima? Me gustaría probarlo.

Él se quitó el albornoz y los bóxers y la cubrió con su cuerpo, apoyando una mano a cada lado de su cara.

— Alguien podría verte, querida. Y no pienso permitirlo. Este precioso cuerpo es sólo para mis ojos. Aunque tal vez los vecinos y los que pasen por la calle puedan... oírte durante la próxima hora.

Peeta se echó a reír cuando ella contuvo el aliento al oír su dulce amenaza, mientras un escalofrío la recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

Apartándole el pelo de la cara, la besó.

— Mi objetivo de esta mañana es ver cuántas veces soy capaz de darte placer antes de que no pueda contenerme más.

Ella sonrió.

— Me gusta cómo suena eso.

— A mí también. Déjame oírte.

El cielo azul se volvió rosado, mientras el sol de Florencia brillaba, calentando a los amantes a pesar de la brisa. A su lado, el café con leche de Katniss se enfrió y se enfurruñó por haber sido ignorado.

Tras una corta siesta, Katniss usó el MacBook de Peeta para enviarle un correo a su padre y vio que tenía dos mensajes importantes en la bandeja de entrada. El primero era de Annie.

_¡Kat! _

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Se está comportando mi hermano? ¿Ya os habéis acostado? Sí, ya sé que es una pregunta ABSOLUTAMENTE impertinente, pero venga, si estuvieras saliendo con cualquier otro hombre ya me lo habrías contado. _

_No pienso darte ningún consejo. La verdad, trato de no pensar en ello. Sólo quiero saber si eres feliz y si te trata bien. _

_Finnick te envía recuerdos. _

_Te quiero, _

_Annie._

_Posdata: Marvel tiene novia. Lo llevaban en secreto, así que no sé cuánto tiempo hace que están juntos. Le he dado la paliza para que me la presente, pero de momento no hay manera. Tal vez sea profesora. _

Katniss se echó a reír y se alegró de que Peeta se estuviera duchando y no pudiera leer por encima de su hombro. Sabía que le molestaría que su hermana hiciera preguntas tan personales. Se tomó unos momentos para pensar la respuesta antes de empezar a teclear.

_Hola, Annie: _

_El hotel es precioso. Peeta ha sido encantador y me ha regalado los pendientes de diamantes de tu madre. ¿Lo sabías? _

_Me siento culpable así que, por favor, si no te parece bien que me los haya dado, dímelo. _

_Respondiendo a tus preguntas, sí, me trata muy bien y soy MUY feliz. _

_Saluda a Finnick de mi parte. Ya tengo ganas de que llegue Navidad. _

_Todo mi cariño, _

_Katniss _

_Posdata: Espero que la novia de Marvel no sea profesora. Peeta se burlaría de él sin piedad. _

El segundo correo era de Gale. Aunque seguía deseando que entre ellos hubiera habido algo más, estaba contento de haber podido salvar su amistad. Estaba dispuesto a mantener sus anhelos a raya, porque no quería perderla definitivamente. Aunque le doliera, tenía que admitir que desde que Katniss había vuelto a verse con su novio, Owen, estaba radiante. (Aunque nunca se lo había mencionado ni tenía intención de hacerlo.)

_Hola, Katniss: _

_Siento no haberme podido despedir de ti personalmente. Te deseo unas felices Navidades. Tengo un regalo para ti. ¿Podrías darme tu dirección en Pensilvania para enviártelo? _

_Estoy en la granja, tratando de sacar tiempo para avanzar en el proyecto, entre reuniones familiares y ayudar a mi padre. Podría decirse que mi rutina diaria está llena de estiércol... _

_¿Quieres que te lleve algo de Vermont? _

_¿Una vaca frisona? _

_Feliz Navidad, _

_Gale _

_Posdata: ¿Sabías que Mellark acabó admitiendo el proyecto de Clove Peterson? Al final va a resultar que los milagros de Navidad existen. _

Katniss se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber cómo interpretar la posdata de Gale.

¿Podría ser que Peeta hubiera admitido el proyecto de Clove porque ésta lo hubiera amenazado?

No quería hablar de ese tema tan desagradable durante el viaje, pero estaba preocupada. Tras responderle a Gale dándole su dirección, le escribió un breve correo a su padre asegurándole que Peeta la estaba tratando como a una princesa. Luego cerró el portátil y suspiró.

— Ese suspiro no ha sonado muy feliz — comentó Peeta a su espalda.

— Creo que no voy a volver a revisar el correo en todo el viaje.

— Buena idea.

Al volverse, Katniss lo vio mojado de la ducha, con el pelo alborotado y con sólo una toalla blanca alrededor de las caderas.

— Eres hermoso —dijo sin pensar.

Él se echó a reír y la ayudó a levantarse para poder abrazarla.

— ¿Tiene debilidad por los hombres y las toallas, señorita Everdeen?

— Sólo por uno en concreto.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó él, mirándola con preocupación y una expresión hambrienta.

— Tengo alguna molestia, pero ha valido la pena.

Peeta entornó los ojos.

— Si te hago daño, quiero que me lo digas. No me escondas nada, Katniss.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— No me duele nada. Es una molestia, pero nada grave. No me he dado cuenta antes porque tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Me distraes, Peeta.

Él sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en el cuello.

- Tienes que dejar que empiece a distraerte en la ducha. Estoy harto de ducharme solo.

— Eso no suena mal. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Peeta fingió reflexionar

— Deja que piense. Sexo apasionado y ruidoso con mi amada en la habitación y al aire libre... Sí, estoy muy bien.

La abrazó con tanta fuerza que el albornoz de Katniss absorbió algunas gotas de su torso.

— Las molestias no durarán mucho. Pronto tu cuerpo me reconocerá.

— Ya te reconoce. Y te echa de menos —susurró ella.

Él le abrió el albornoz para besarle el hombro. Tras apretarle cariñosamente la cintura, se dirigió a la cama, cogió un bote de ibuprofeno de la mesilla de noche y se lo dio.

— Tengo que acercarme a los Uffizi para una reunión. A la vuelta iré a buscar el traje nuevo a la sastrería. — La miró preocupado —. ¿Te importaría ir sola a comprarte el vestido? Te acompañaría, pero temo que la reunión se alargue.

— En absoluto.

— Si estás lista en media hora, podemos salir juntos.

Katniss siguió a Peeta al baño, olvidándose de Gale y de Clove.

Después de ducharse, se secó el pelo mientras, a su lado, él se preparaba para afeitarse con precisión militar. Rindiéndose a su atractivo, Katniss se olvidó de su pelo y se quedó observándolo descaradamente.

Seguía desnudo de cintura para arriba y la toalla le cubría lo justo. Tenía los ojos entornados detrás de las gafas y el cabello húmedo peinado hacia atrás.

Katniss se aguantó la risa ante su evidente búsqueda de la perfección. Usaba una brocha con mango de madera oscura, con la que mezcló el jabón hasta conseguir una espuma espesa. Tras extendérsela por la cara, se afeitó usando una anticuada navaja.

(Para algunos profesores, las maquinillas desechables no eran suficiente.)

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Peeta, al darse cuenta de que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

— Te quiero.

Él la miró con cariño.

— Yo también te quiero, querida.

— Eres la única persona no británica que conozco que usa la palabra «querida».

— No es verdad.

— ¿Ah, no?

— Robert solía llamar así a Effie — respondió Peeta, con una melancólica mirada.

— Robert es chapado a la antigua, en el buen sentido de la palabra — replicó ella con una sonrisa —. Me gusta que hayas salido a él.

Peeta resopló y siguió afeitándose.

— Tan chapado a la antigua no debo ser, o no te habría hecho el amor al aire libre. Ni estaría fantaseando con enseñarte alguna de mis posturas favoritas del Kama Sutra —añadió, guiñándole un ojo —. Pero sí soy un cabrón engreído y vivir conmigo no es fácil. Vas a tener que domesticarme.

— ¿Cómo se hace eso, profesor Mellark?

— No dejándome nunca — respondió con un murmullo, volviéndose hacia ella.

— Eso no me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es perderte.

— Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

**o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Valió la pena esperar?**

**Les dejo el adelanto:**

— No quiero volver a ver las manos de ningún hombre tocándote. — Separándole los labios, le penetró la boca con la lengua, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con fuerza.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que Peeta había dejado de contenerse. Hasta ese momento había sido muy cuidadoso con ella. Pero ahora no lo estaba siendo en absoluto. Parte de ella se inflamó, desesperada por seguir hasta el final. Otra parte se preguntó cómo reaccionaría él si le pidiera que se detuviera.

Levantándole una pierna, Peeta se la enlazó detrás de la cadera y apretó, tratando de clavarse en ella.

Katniss lo sintió a través del tafetán del vestido, que crujía y se quejaba como una mujer sin aliento. Era evidente que también quería más.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que seas mía? — gruñó él, con la boca pegada a la de ella.

— Soy tuya.

— No lo suficiente, al parecer. — Peeta le succionó el labio inferior y se lo metió en la boca, mordisqueándoselo —. ¿No has entendido lo que trataba de decirte en la conferencia? Cada palabra, cada cuadro iba dirigido a ti. — La acarició por debajo del vestido, subiéndole la mano por el muslo hasta llegar al hilillo que le cruzaba la cadera.

…

**Nos leemos**


End file.
